Small articles are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different devices and tags have been used that are secured to the article and have a means for attachment to the rack or display. The design criteria for these tags include low manufacturing costs and easy and efficient attachment of the tags to the articles. The tags must also be convenient for the merchant to display and they must be convenient for the customer to remove after purchase.
Tags used for displaying eyeglasses must be designed so that the customer can easily view the eyeglasses and remove them from the display rack. The tags must also be designed so that the customer can easily try on the eyeglasses without having to remove the tag. Because a customer may try on several pairs of eyeglasses before making a selection, the tags must be designed so that they can be removed from the display and then put back in place by the customer numerous times without damaging either the eyeglasses or the tags.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be easily removed and reinstalled in the display and that does not prevent the eyeglasses from being worn by a customer. There is also a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be economically manufactured and easily and firmly secured to the eyeglasses.